The present invention relates to soil or ground anchors and more particularly to means and a method to create and to place in situ a soil anchor. When eventually in place the anchor obtained by the new method and the means therefor is substantially identical with conventional soil or ground anchors and as such is well known to men of the art, thus a detailed description of the anchor being superfluous.